myrmidarfandomcom-20200213-history
Rakh'Ah
Far to west lies the great mountains of Celestus. It is here that the Rakh'Ah live, these Majestic and noble creatures makes the mountain range of Celestus their home. For several thousands of years, they have lived here, guarding the sacred ilithium shard present on top of Celestia itself. 'Origin' The Rakh'Ah was humans to begin with. But they as many other humans, escaped the Ithirium Prison. These humans made their way westwards, towards the great mountains in the west. They did not know why they were heading this way, but it was as if something was calling out to them. For almost a full millennia they roamed the mountain side of Celestus, before finally finding the very top of Celestia. To their amazement, the entire top of Celestia was completly flat. In the very center of this plateau hovered a perfect Ithirium shard. At once, the few hundred humans that were left of the many thousands rushed towards the Shard. They gathered around it like a moth to a flame, hugging close to it for warmth and security. The Shard seemed to sing out to them when they gathered around it, and almost at once, they could feel it sharing its energy with them. And so they settled the plateau of Celestia, relying on the Ithirium shard to provide everything they needed. As they started to feel that they had left the horrors of the Ithirium Prison behind, they started to explore the rest of Celestia . They started marking out living places for themselves. Among these people were a group that saw the Shard as more than something to huddle up to for protection. These people wanted to know why the shard had drawn them to it. So they started to whisper to it, as they stood huddled up against it at night. While the warm blue light of it protected them from the horrors in the night. The shard started speaking back after awhile, and it told them: " you shall no longer be the slaves of Humas! you will now be known as Rakh' Ah! This name means protectors, and you are now my people! I will bestow upon you powers and ability that will enable you to protect both yourselves and me!" As the shard had uttered those words, the entire group of humans on the plateau stood up and screamed: " WE ARE THE RAKH' AH! WE ARE SLAVES NO MORE!" 'The first protectors' The shapers and warriors. As the Rakh'Ah continued to speak to the shard, it told them that some of them would be given spesific assignments. And so it gave them the first Shapers. The shard exploded outwards in a pure blue light, it struck only a few of the Rakh'Ah, and as it did, these people started to grow in size. They grew until they seemed like they were touching the heavens. And as they thought that this was all, the shard pulsed once again, hitting the now towering Rakh'Ah. The blue light seemed to dance around them, until it settled down on them as perfectly made armor, covering these few Rakh'Ah from head to toe in what seemed the purest of metals. And so the Shapers were created. The first shapers found that they had the power to shape the stone of the mountain at will. It seemed like they could just tell the stone and earth to shape themselves into something else. And so these few started to make houses for the rest of their people. But when they were done with the shaping, they saw that the houses were made so that they could fit inside them, they had not made the houses for any small and weak creature. They had made them for a strong, powerfull and very tall people. In that moment, the Shapers started to cry, for they had failed their people. Every single building would house several of the small Rakh'Ah. The Shapers had only made things worse for their bretheren. In that moment of despair, the Shard exploded outwards again. This time, the blue light engulfed the entire plataeu of Celestia. As the Shapers opened their eyes, they saw that their bretheren had grown as large and towering as themselves. They ran towards the Shard, and prostrated themselves before it, and started whispering prayers of gratitude towards the Shard. Once again the Shard spoke to the Rakh'Ah: " You are now my people! you will now build yourselves a city, and you shall name it Rakh! Rakh means "the Home". And half of you shall be my warriors!" At the moment the shard had spoken, it pulsed with a fiery red light, and the light shot outwards as angry slithering snakes. It coiled around half the Rakh'Ah, and engulfed them in the purest of flames. It seemed like the flames were being absorbed into the engulfed Rakh'Ahs, and as the last of the flames went into these people, they fell to their knees screaming. As they were screaming, so were they to changed. On their shoulders, great pieces of armor formed, on their heads; great helmets formed, and on their arms and legs great plates of armor formed. And so the pain resided, and they started to stand as one. As they stood, each and everyone seemed to pull a weapon out of the mountain itself. As they became fully erect, a great wave of energy washed out from the plateau of the mountain. As the Rakh'Ah looked around, they saw their protectors standing in their midst. And they knew they were safe. And so they were for several generations, until they met one of their greatest enemies. Mana manipulation Battle mages and Battle shapers As Both the Warriors and Shapers found their place in society, some of the general population became restless. Why had not they been chosen to do something meaningfull for their people. And so around one hundred of the Rakh'Ah went to the Shard. They prostrated themselves before it and asked; "why have we not been given a task by you!? why have you let the rest of us to fend for ourselves?" At that moment the shard turned an angry yellow, and it spoke to them: "you ask a great deal of me Rakh'Ah! are you not content with the safe haven i have given you? Is it not enough to know that you are now free of the chain of your opressors?" The Rakh'Ah answered; "what if our old masters come back? what if they find us here? we can not defeat them with steel alone! we are helpless against their magic!" "you are right my children! but be carefull what you ask, you know not the consequence of such a request!" The shard turned a deep blue, and started to hum. As it did, a small field of blue energy lay itself around the group of Rakh'Ah. While they were in that field, lightning and fire started to erupt around them. Every time a bold of lightning, or a ball of flame struck someone, they would fall lifeless to the ground and start to glow in a deep blue light. As the field dissapated, the Rakh'Ah inside the field all lay lifeless on the ground. The Warriors and Shapers rushed to their side and cried out in anger and fear: "why have you killed our bretheren Shard? what have we done to anger you so?" The Shapers reacted out of anger, and started to shape a perfect cube around the Shard. They cried out to the Shard; "never again will we be treated as slaves by anyone! Not even you! And so we will seal you away forever!" Just as the cube came to be around the Shard, they lifeless Rakh'Ah sprang to life. They all cried out in sorrow; "what have you done brothers!? you have doomed us all!" And then they saw! The Shard had made the cube into a glass prison for itself. Its final words to the Rakh'Ah were: "you have what you asked for my children! no one will ever enslave you again, not even me" As it said those final words, the glowing light of the shard died out. But to the amazement of the onlookers, the shard continued to hover inside its glass prison; and so it was propheciesed that it would one day awaken to give the Rakh'Ah its final powers to help destroy the Eidolith . The First encounter Drakath fly ships After the Shard went silent, the Rakh'Ah lost their sense of purpose for a time. The entire people seemed to stagnate. They seemed to just lay about all day, and just stare emptily at the glass prison. But one day, a group of Rakh'Ah warrior decided to wander the mountain side. As they were walking, they saw something on the horizon of the sky. The small black speck grew larger quite quickly, and they saw that it was some sort of machine that was glying. And they could clearly see that on the machine, there were small people, and they numbered in the hundreds. They stood there shouting and waving, trying to greet the strangers, but the strangers missunderstood the gestures made by the Rakh'Ah, for they opened fire on the group of warriors. The Rakh'Ah could feel the gathering of mana upon that machine, and then they saw them. Suddenly the ground around the Rakh'Ah erupted in flames and smoke. The Warriors answered the attack by throwing large stone boulders towards the machine. They hit one of the aft engines, and the machine started to fall towards the mountain. It landed safely upon the ground, but the people on that ship started to bustle about, trying to put out the fires that were raging on their machine. The Rakh'Ah warriors feeling the pangs of guilt, ran towards the little people to help them. But their towering size and menacing look, made the little ones attack them again, this time they hurled their spells directly at them, and not the ground. Two warriors went down in the that first attack. As they lay there dying, they let out a bone chilling cry. At that moment, every Rakh'Ah knew that war was coming to Celestia